


hugs and kisses

by tsunderestorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: KaibaCorp keeps its sponsored duelists on pretty tight schedules...so when Yugi and Jounouchi see each other again after months, they’re in desperate need of some alone time.





	hugs and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet the other day that said something about how you can tell who was raised with the Yugioh DM dub bc bits of Joey’s accent sneak in, and that definitely happened here. I like it, though, so I left it even though I decided to use his original Japanese name for authenticity. lol
> 
> I didn’t originally intend to post this for Jou’s birthday, but here we are. Happy birthday, have sex with Yugi. Enjoy!

Yugi had left his jacket packed in his suitcase, forgetting to account for the chill in Domino this time of year and shivering the minute he stepped off the plane. Jounouchi was waiting at the bottom of the boarding stairs, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. “Yug!

Yugi ran the last few steps to the bottom and came to a stop right in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to rub some warmth into his skin. Jounouchi shrugged his jacket off and held it out for Yugi, shaking his head when Yugi opened his mouth like he might try to discourage him. “You’re tiny. It’s cold.”

Yugi slipped the jacket on and then looped the strap of his messenger bag back over his head, quirking his head to the side when he looked up to see Jounouchi grinning at him.

Jounouchi considered for a second, then spoke. “You know, it’s like those American movies...where the guy gives the girl his letter jacket at the game or the dance or whatever…?”

“Except you’re not a girl, and it’s not one of those letter jackets...but oh man, you look pretty cute in it!”

Yugi glanced back over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of the back of the jacket. Their newest round of KaibaCorp gear was on a completely different level: windbreakers in fashionable blue and silver with contrasting stitching for pops of color, everything from card sleeves to dueling gloves bearing the iconic juxtaposed _KC_ logo for all to see. Yugi had one of his own, of course - a custom number tailored specially to him with his name on the front in black stitching, but it was Jounouchi's that he liked wearing - always had, ever since Kaiba had shocked both of them (and maybe even himself, Yugi suspected) and signed Jounouchi on as a sponsonred duelist alongside Yugi.

His jacket had _Jounouchi_ on the back in shimmering holo screen printing. He’d somehow talked Kaiba into some adjustments and his was more like a sukajan, emblazoned with a stylized black dragon beneath his name, and it fit him perfectly. It was big on Yugi, and it smelled like Jou - like spiced deodorant with a tiny hint of sweat, a little like the cheap burger joints they sought out in every town they went to...and everything Yugi loved about him.

“You think?” Yugi asked, tugging the ends of the sleeves down to protect his hands against the chilly air, absent fingers pulling at the striped cuffs. “You sure you don’t want it back?”

Jounouchi shook his head adamantly. “Not if you’re cold, babe.” Softly, he brought his hands to Yugi’s shoulders and just...held them, thumbs rubbing the sharp curve of his clavicle beneath the thin tank he wore. “But...if you’re askin’ me to take your clothes off, we know I’ve never had a problem with that.”

Yugi smiled, laughing into the popped collar of the jacket before he flicked his eyes up to meet Jounouchi’s. “Oh, I know.”

He held Yugi at arm’s length for a few long moments, hands on his thin shoulders, looking over everything about him like he was committing it all to memory again. His colorful hair was longer than he’d seen it last and pulled back in a small ponytail, and the black eyeliner accenting his eyes was an elegant liquid wing instead of clumsy smudges.

He looked over the line of enamel pins from Yugi’s tournament victories lined the strap of his messenger bag, and the chipped polish on the fingers that started tracing circles in his forearms as he held him and thought to himself, not for the first time and damn sure not the last, that he was the luckiest guy in the world. He took it all in one thing at a time before he couldn’t stand it any longer and slid his hands around Yugi’s waist and pulled him in close.

“I missed you,” Jounouchi said, scooping Yugi up in a hug that lifted him off the ground and left his boots dangling a few inches above the asphalt. “Shit, I missed you!”

Yugi clasped Jounouchi’s face in his hands and pressed his lips gently to his forehead, happy tears welling in the corners of his eyes as he chirped “I missed you too!”

When was the last time they’d seen each other? _Really_ seen each other? Sure, they’d both been at the Duel Monsters Ten-Year Anniversary Tournament, but they hadn’t seen each other anywhere but from across the playing field. There had been the Los Angeles tournament in April...but Jounouchi had left as soon as that one ended to host a charity tournament and Yugi had gone straight to the Hong Kong machine-deck specialty tournament...there had been the South Korea Championship, he guessed, but copping a feel in a hotel room before Kaiba came in all dramatic with his coat like dragon wings didn’t really count as spending time together.

Gods, they hadn’t been alone together in months, and as much of an embarrassment as it kind of was, having Yugi like this - pressed against him, soft and nuzzling into his neck, laughing with his eyes and speaking love notes with his hands - reminded him of exactly how long it had been.

Yugi had the same idea, pressing his forehead to Jounouchi’s with their lips inches apart, smiling wickedly when he caught his eye. His fingers tangled in the shaggy hair at the base of Jounouchi’s neck where the blond dye had started to fade out just a little, dancing teasingly beneath the collar of his t-shirt...Jou had such a nice back, perfectly sculpted shoulders and tan skin, moles that Yugi knew the precise locations of. He wanted his shirt off, wanted him naked, wanted them together. _Together_ together, all tangled up in bed.

“You still living with mom?” Jounouchi asked as he nipped at Yugi’s jaw playfully. “Gonna be like high school, or does Kaiba pay you well enough to get a place of your own?”

“Hush! Of course he does...why?” Yugi asked with a pretty impressive display of false innocence, giggling as Jounouchi’s teeth grazed his neck just beneath his ear. “Do you wanna - _ah -“_

Jounouchi shifted Yugi’s weight so he could hold him better, hands on his ass as he pulled him tighter around his waist, making sure Yugi’s dick grinded just enough against his to make his breath hitch.

_“_ Yug. I’m back in town after weeks on the circuit, you’re back in town after _months_ on the circuit, you’re wearin’ my jacket and lookin’ good enough to eat, and you ask if I _wanna_?”

Yugi wanted to, too. What started as an innocent hug had turned into his legs around Jounouchi’s waist, arms around his neck as Jounouchi held him and gods, he could remember times they’ve fucked just like this: held in Jounouchi’s strong arms, bounced on his cock and whereas one week ago there had been an ocean and thousands of miles between them, now there are only a few layers of fabric and the knowledge that Seto would probably kill them if he found out they fucked in his personal jet’s private hangar.

“‘cause yeah. I wanna.” Jounouchi continued, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts, as startling as a crack of lightning.

Yugi cupped Jounouchi’s face in his hands to tilt it up to meet his and pressed his lips to his. “I want to, Katsuya,” he whispered, laughing when Jounouchi looked conspiratorially at the driver Seto had sent to take them home, like they were kids keeping a dirty secret. “Come home with me!”

Yugi wasn’t even truly used to his new apartment, honestly...as little as he’d been in it, it still felt like he was living short-term in someone else’s place. It was nice; a high-rise in the middle of Domino, a short walk from KaibaCorp headquarters and an even shorter walk to Seto Kaiba’s penthouse and home office, but it felt more like home than it ever had when he was standing at the door for the first time in months with Jounouchi behind him.

Jounouchi was _very much_ behind him, hips grinding an easy rhythm against Yugi’s clothed ass, cock hard in his jeans as Yugi’s shaking hands fumbled with the keys. He got the lock undone but didn’t quite turn the knob, distracted by the slow roll of Jounouchi’s hips and what it meant for him. His own cock was answering the call, his belly hot and skin prickling, and a clumsy thrust from Jounouchi sent him lurching forward against the door and laughing, he turned around. He offered an indulgent smile to Jounouchi’s sheepish apology, arms twining around his neck as he rose to his tiptoes for a kiss. This was what he wanted: his first-ever friend, his boyfriend now and forever, still his best friend with a sense of immature playfulness.

Jounouchi grabbed his ass and squeezed, their familiar fluidity never failing to come in handy as he caught Yugi’s jump into his arms to situate him yet again around his waist, grinding his dick straining against his jeans up against the soft curve of his boyfriend’s ass. His skin was so hot beneath the thin leather pants, skin that he hadn’t touched in months, skin that he’d thought of every time he rubbed one out when he was jumping from pro duel to pro duel.

It was like a porno, Yugi thought, even better than all those times they snuck into his room after class had ended in high school with their mouths glued together, hands down each other’s pants. They’d watched a dozen like it, guys and girls in a desperate frenzy to get in the door and get their clothes off, but it felt even better to be actually in the situation - to be pushed back against the hard panel of his apartment door and kissed like they’d both die if they stopped, to be felt up like he’d been missed, to be _wanted_.

Jounouchi reached behind him and turned the knob, catching Yugi with a hand beneath his ass as he walked through the doorway. Yugi realized dimly that he should give Jou a tour, maybe show him the small kitchen, the bathroom, his card sleeves full of Duel Monsters collectibles and his cabinets full of new anime figures, but he was pretty sure they were headed straight for the bedroom and honestly, he couldn’t be happier. There’d be time for that later, he guessed, once he’d come on Jounouchi’s cock once or twice. Or however many times they could manage.

“Real nice place, Yug,” Jounouchi commented as he set him down on his bed, rumbling the black sheets as he did. “All this stuff, and the best part of the apartment’s you!”

Yugi blushed, smiling as Jounouchi tugged his boots off and tossed them aside. Jou was so kind, he thought - so full of cheesy pickup lines and compliments that every girl they knew teased him for, but so sincere when he said them. He wiggled out of his pants and briefs when Jounouchi tugged at his calves, laughing when they stuck on one sock-covered foot because they were so tight they may as well have been painted on. Jounouchi matched him in undressing, tossing his Henley over his head and hopping on one foot to tug off his sneakers and kick out of his jeans.

Yugi sat up on his elbows to get a better look at him: standing in his socks and boxers, undeniably hard and somehow even sexier than he’d been when he’d seen him last, all cut angles of muscle and sun kissed skin, his hair its dark natural as it descended into the waistband of his boxers. Yugi moved to shrug off Jounouchi’s jacket and set it aside, but he stopped him with a hand in the center of his chest, gentle, imploring, pushing him back down onto the pillows.

“Leave my jacket on, Yug.” Jounouchi ordered, and Yugi moaned when he pushed the tiny black top up, exposing Yugi’s soft, flat belly and his nipples. The jacket pooled around him, _Katsuya_ embroidered on the left in metallic green thread, and Yugi felt a surge of arousal course through him. Somehow...gods. Something about wearing that name on him felt amazing. “I look good on you.”

Yugi flushed: brightly and covered his mouth with his hand, the picture of innocence despite the eager little cock between his legs and his nipples hard and flushed. “Jou…” he started, the word sounding more like a whine towards the end. Then, more desperate: “Katsuya, please.”

“You’re a dream, you know that? Even more than all these pro duels and tournaments.” Jounouchi said. “All I ever want is you.”

Yugi reached over and grabbed the lube from his bedside table and passed it to Jou, grinning sheepishly when the bottle was...more than a little sticky. He wasn’t sure if it was lube or his own come or _what,_ but Jou just laughed and shook his head as he looked it over.

“Missed me that much, Yug?” Jou asked with a wink, flipping the cap open and coating two fingers. Yugi watched him eagerly, lust clouding his eyes as he watched the self-indulgent squeeze Jou gave his own cock to tide him over, watched the tiny stutter of his hips before his boyfriend’s attention was back on him, fingers slick with lube and Jou’s precum as he circled his hole.

“I missed you too,” he said before he delved a finger inside, slipping it past the tight ring, letting Yugi’s hungry body swallow him up.

Jou was gentle as he fingered him open, but the desire was there, barely hidden in the flick of his wrist, the eager press of his cock against the back of Yugi’s thigh as he moved on top of him. One finger became two, spreading slowly inside of him, and two became three - stretching him wider, fucking shallowly in and out of his hole until Yugi was squirming, a hand on Jounouchi’s wrist to urge him on, to make sure he didn’t stop.

Looking up at him, Yugi watched him as he worked: tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, brow furrowed in concentration. He moved seamlessly from focused to easy going when he caught Yugi looking, a crooked grin lighting up his face as he stretched him. “That feels really good, Jou.”

“Yeah?” he asked, like he hadn’t heard it a thousand times, like he wasn’t the first one who had ever fucked Yugi and made him feel _really good,_ like he wasn’t the love of his life, like he didn’t make him practically cry with pleasure every time he fucked him. “That good, Yug?”

Yugi nodded, free hand on his thigh that Jounouchi wasn’t holding to keep himself spread wide for him. It did feel good; Jou’s fingers deep inside, pressing against _just_ the right spot, making his balls tighten with pleasure as every thrust of Jou’s fingers made his cock bounce against his belly.

He never wanted it to stop, but at the same time...three months of nothing but watching porn on his phone and jerking off in a dozen different hotel rooms around the globe had made him needy, hungry for it. Desperate, even. So much of him wanted to take it slow, to hold Jou’s hands in his and make sure he knew how much he loved him, how much he’d missed him, and the other part of him just _wanted it._

Jou knew. Jou always knew. It was like he could read his mind, and maybe he could - maybe that was what happened when you fell in love with your best friend, when they weren’t just that, but your boyfriend too.

Jounouchi positioned the tip of his cock against Yugi’s slick hole, the flared head catching on the wet rim as he shuddered, just teasing, rubbing. Making his body crave it. “Aw, it’s like you’re givin’ me kisses…”

Yugi smiled. He’d said that for years: kisses, the way his hole sucked at the tip of Jounouchi’s cock. It seemed silly, now, born of a dirty joke when they were teenagers but the way Jou laughed and smiled when he said it made Yugi answer the way he always had.

“And hugs,” Yugi laughed, wrapping his legs low around Jounouchi’s hips, tugging him down harder against him. The press of his cock against Yugi’s ass crack made him writhe, and pinning his cock between them made him shudder.

“I want you, Katsuya,” Yugi said, and Jounouchi has never seen _anything_ as cute as Yugi Mutou under him, half-naked, with the too-long sleeves of _his_ pro dueling jacket covering his little hands and his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. “I missed you, Jou.”

He pulled back enough to get a hand between them, slick with lube as he curled it around Yugi’s cock, giving him some pleasure to go with the little bit of pain it took to open him up, that slow burn Yugi gets off on so much. His boyfriend was a little thing, after all, small and thin and _gods_ , so tight a fucking fit...just the thought of the squeeze of Yugi’s ass around him, soft and warm and _perfect,_ was turning him on something fierce. His dick was rock-hard in his other hand, flushed an angry red when he looked down at the hard line of it against Yugi’s ass and gods, they’re never doing this many separate tournaments in a row ever again.

When his cock was shiny with lube he hooked two still-slick fingers into Yugi’s hole, testing the waters and finding him wet and stretched and empty, so he did what any good boyfriend would do: he pressed his cock to that dark, inviting space and filled him.

Sliding inside of Yugi felt...like nothing else. He was tense at first, his insides squeezing Jounouchi so tight he thought he might come, but then he relaxed around him, breath already coming in short pants just from the intrusion.

Fucking into him felt better than anything: better than setting down the _perfect_ card in a neck-and-neck duel, an excitement that built hot in his gut until it’s coiled up his spine, leaving him feeling like some preternatural force is propelling the snap of his hips. Yugi’s always been a noisy bottom but this time was different, this time he was almost shouting from how good it was, almost crying when Jounouchi got a hand between them to cup his cock in an easy, loose grip.

“Yug, I - _fuck_ ,” Jounouchi panted, a hand sliding up Yugi’s calf to hold his thigh, pressing it back, Yugi’s knees practically to his chest as Jounouchi fucked into him. Every thrust smeared Yugi’s cock against Jounouchi’s belly, matting the hair there wet with his precum and every time Yugi’s body tensed around his cock it made his balls feel that much tighter, so eager for release after months without the feeling of coming around his boyfriend’s cock inside of him.

When his climax came on him, Yugi’s entire body tensed, thighs shaking under Jounouchi’s hands as his hips rolled to meet his, whining before he came with a soft cry, come smearing their bellies. Jou’s thrusts went erratic, hips slapping against Yugi’s ass as he approached his own, groaning when he spilled inside of him, gently uncurling Yugi’s legs from around his waist as his cock softened inside of him.

Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss before Jounouchi slipped out and climbed off of him. He reached off the bed for his boxers left discarded in his jeans on the floor and wiped off his dick, shooting Yugi a sheepish smile when he sighed before flopping down beside him.

Jounouchi rubbed Yugi’s belly, wincing playfully at the come drying cold there and said “Wow, Yug....I don’t ever wanna be apart for that long again, but _shit_ , that was amazing.”

“It's always amazing with you! I do have a meeting with Seto in an hour…” Yugi said when Jounouchi rolled to nuzzle into Yugi’s neck, peppering the already marked skin with more fervent kisses.

“Think he’ll kill you if you’re late?” Jounouchi laughed. The most Seto would do these days was tap his foot impatiently and tell them they’re ridiculous...he’d come a long way from the occasionally homicidal, huge asshole he’d been in their teens. “Think he’ll know it’s because you wanted to fuck?”

“Seto knows everything,” Yugi laughed, a hand threading through Jounouchi’s hair, leaning into his touch as he threw his leg up over Yugi’s to hold him tight. “Gods, as embarrassing as it is, he probably already knows we’re doing this...because you just came home, and all.”

Jounouchi smirked, dark eyes glinting mischievously. “Guess there’s no point in hidin’ it, then. Let’s go for round two!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also tsunderestorm on [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) if you’d like to chat!


End file.
